User blog:Degrassikid/Eli
Part 3 is inspired by the song "The Only Exception" Paramore Monday drives up in Morty, he sees Clare waiting at the front of Degrassi Eli thinking..(There she goes, I cant face her) gets out of his car starts walking towards him "Good morning Eli"- Clare just walks by her and goes inside the school thinking...(Okay what was that) goes after Eli when she goes inside .. he's not there comes up to Clare "Hey Clare" Ali "Uh, hi Ali" Clare "So I saw you and the new boy going to sixth period on friday...what was that about" Ali "I guess nothing..." Clare "What do you mean nothing??" Ali "Well we hung out on saturday, we kissed and talked for hours" Clare "Omg Clare that is so cute, i think y'all would make the cutest couple at Degrassi!" Ali "Yeah but he has been ignoring me all weekend" Clare "Why?" Ali "I dont know" Clare "Have you tried talking to him?" Ali "Yeah I said Good morning Eli but he just walked away from me" Clare "He has to tell you some time" Ali " You're right I see him in 5th period today" Clare bell rings passes and 5th period starts walks in class and sees Eli "Eli can I talk to you?" Clare ignores her "So Adam how was your weekend?" Eli "Um.. it was pretty cool and yours?" Adam "So you're just going to ignore me Eli? Okay.." Clare Dawes walks in "Okay class turn in this weekends home work" Ms. Dawes the whole class Eli ignored Clare. starts decides to eat lunch with Ali the cafe..Adam and Eli eat lunch together "So dude whats up with you and clare?" Adam "Nothing." Eli "Well you two are not talking, you and her were on Friday" Adam "That was then this is now" Eli "Oh okay I guess dude" Adam ends and Adam walk out the cafe "Where are you going?" Adam "Not to class bye" Eli "Dude you're gonna get in trouble" Adam "Look Adam I dont really care" Eli "Okay dude." Adam walks out the school and goes to the lake he took Clare to sits there for hours and thinks then he leaves couple of weeks later hasn't talked to Clare but him and Adam have became good friends Eli is drives up to the lake sits down and listening to his ipod a little bit later..he sees Clare sitting down by the lake walks up to Clare "Can I talk to you Clare" Eli "What do you want Eli?" Clare "I want to explain why i havent been talking to you" Eli "Leave me alone" Clare "Please" Eli "No" Clare starts walking away but something in his head says go back walks back to Clare "I cant be with you..I had my heart broken by so many girls but there was only one girl who made it all worth while" Eli "Oh great like that makes me feel better" Clare starts walking away grabs Clare "But you are the only exception" Eli "I'm sorry Eli" Clare has tears coming down his eyes "Her name was Julia, she passed away last year, we had a fight the night she died and she left and was killed by a car..when I lost her my world fell apart" Eli "Why do i deserve to be happy, I dont deserve you." Eli. "Clare will you be my girlfriend?" Eli. Well thats it for part 3, Will Clare say yes to being Eli's girlfriend? Part 4 up soon What did y'all think?(: Leave me a comment please thank you and thanks you reading Category:Blog posts